Here With You
by Ellis Monroe
Summary: Sam has spent an entire year alone. With very little to do, one lonely summer day he takes his guitar out and plays a song he's had waiting to be played since the girl he loved disappeared into the deep white forest that still makes his aching heart shiver.


I really liked this series and just was not very satisfied with the ending and hope this can bring closure to me and even to those of you who feel the same way.

 **I do not own the original story or the song featured in this Fanfic!**

Enjoy!

* * *

I remembered her lying in the snow.

The pack surrounded her with bared teeth stained with her blood. Faded spots of crimson stained the snow as her body remained as still as a broken doll's. I recognized her eyes before they dragged her body from the swing. I would always catch their gaze wondering through the edge of the forest and for a mere second would they always land on mine. It was still more than enough time for me to fully look into them, to _see_ into them.

There was always something about being a wolf that allows you to see more than just someone's eyes. You can truly glimpse into their soul without even trying. All five of your sense are so thoroughly heightened that it seems a sixth one has been gained in the process.

What ever that added sense may be it allowed me to see into her. Those deep brown orbs appeared to have been looking beyond what lied within the white forest imagining what the biting frost felt like on her toes, the shiver of the cold choking every muscle.

My instinct to kill was abandoned by what little ounce of humanity I had left in my beastly exterior. I only remember walking to her on four strong legs, the pack clearing a path for me to her. When I was right in front of her motionless body I looked down to see two human feet sinking in the snow unaffected by the cold as it melted between the toes.

I slowly took her small body into my arms and guided her back to where it would be safe, where it would be warm.

* * *

That spot where she had laid, now eight years ago, is littered with rubble and broken twigs. The white of the forest has been replaced by a green entirely filled with life. Birds and small animals chatter about as the beginning cycle of summer exhales into the air.

I sit on a lonely wooden porch of a house that used to belong to Beck, now he's gone. _They're all gone._

It's been an entire year already since the cold took Grace away from me again. Only this time, she was the one walking in a wolf's skin and I was here in the warmth with no one to share it with.

Cole had gone away to California for "personal business" from what the note had said that he left, but I assume it might be because Isabel's parents are going through a divorce and is now living with her mother in L.A..

Everyone else seems to be moving on with life and I'm the only one caught in this limbo of wanting to be with the girl I love.

My old acoustic guitar is settle on my lap, my finger tips on the surface of the strings but not knowing where to begin. I've had the song in my head for quite some time but wanted more time to it so the words would be true before she heard it. I know she would hear it.

The words began to become whole and the notes more clear on where they would be on the frets and which strings would be picked.

I play the first note, and then the forest lessens in chatter and noise.

I play the first note again, then the next and the next. The music is now no longer locked within my mind but now within the sound board, my finger tips, my vocal chords, my soul.

 _Suppose that I missed you_  
 _Suppose that I care_  
 _And suppose that I spent all my nights running scared_  
 _And suppose that I was never there_

I let my voice rise.

 _And my eyes are screaming for the sight of you_  
 _And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through_  
 _And I can't hold on to you_  
 _So I guess I'll be lonely too_

My voice drops for the next verse which will rise into a riff for the chorus, and my fingers shift in tempo and play faster to match the tone of the song..

 _Suppose we were happy_  
 _Suppose it was true_  
 _And suppose there were cold nights but we somehow made it through_  
 _And suppose that I'm nothing without you_

I begin with the high riff and briefly drop to a bass, and continue back.

 _My eyes are screaming for the sight of you_  
 _And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through_  
 _And I can't hold on to you_  
 _So I guess I'll be lonely too_

I return back to the tone in the first verse.

 _Slow way down_  
 _This breakdown's eating me alive_  
 _And I'm tired_  
 _This fight is fighting to survive_

This is the most important part of the song, so I project my voice all the while keeping control of the notes leaving my vocal chords.

 _Tell me a secret_  
 _Tell me a story_  
 _I'll listen attentively_  
 _I'll stay awake all night_  
 _All I need is a whisper_  
 _There's nothing left in me_  
 _Not even my body is strong enough to fight_  
 _Please help me make this right_

I fall deeper into a lower range, adding more sorrow than in the beginning.

 _Suppose that I was wrong_  
 _Suppose you were here_  
 _And suppose that I reached out and caught your tears_  
 _And suppose this fight just disappeared_

I rest for a few counts before pouring out every ounce of myself into the last verse.

 _My eyes are screaming for the sight of you_  
 _And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through_  
 _And I can't hold on to you_  
 _So I guess I'll be lonely too_  
 _But I'd rather be here with you_

Life slowly begins to return to the forest continuing as if there was just a brief pause in time that changed nothing about the world.

That's what I love the most about music. You could play something deep from your heart and the world will still go on, but for a brief moment you can feel it pause just to hear whatever it is you have to tell it. I close my eyes and inhale the euphoria that surrounds us all and try to listen to whatever the has to tell me back.

"Sam."

My eyes tear open and briefly look up towards a cloudless blue before resting on the girl standing at a distance away from me.

Her dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes are exactly how they were when she disappeared in the cold a millennia ago. Tears claw their way down her porcelain face. Small wisps of hair dance in the soft summer breeze.

My guitar clatters to the porch. I don't know when exactly my feet touch the ground but now I'm running towards her like she's miles away and with ever step closer gets farther still.

Her tears make her eyes more clear and lively as she smiles brightly with her arms held out, bracing for my impact.

I collide with her lifting her entire body from the ground swinging her in circles. Suddenly the truth that this moment with her could only be a moment no longer matters to me.

Whether the next time she's taken from me be the cold, or heat or time.

I'm here in this moment with her, and that's all I've ever wanted.

* * *

 **Song used in this story: _Suppose by Secdondhand Serenade (acoustic version)._**

Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
